


Build It Better

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Stepril [1]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: set post-canonbased on the song by Aron Wright
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Series: Stepril [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Build It Better

Sterling’s eye was slowly beginning to blacken and swell, her split lip was bleeding, and she still gasped for breath as Bowser wrestled April’s dad into a set of handcuffs. At least April had _thought_ she heard one of the girls call him Bowser. She couldn’t comprehend that someone would actually name their child after a SuperMario villain.

As she sat and tried to process everything that had happened she watched as the blonde used a belt and a wooden spoon from the kitchen to splint Blair’s wrist. The two spoke quietly to one another, though their eyes seemed to communicate more than they were actually saying aloud. April had always wondered how that worked. The Wesley sisters seemed to agree on something before coming over to sit down on either side of April, stirring her from her line of thought.

“So, I’m guessing you probably have a lot of questions,” Blair said in that blunt manner she had and Sterling rolled her eyes in exasperation at the lack of gentility.

“You’ve probably figured out that we don’t actually work at the yogurt shop.” Sterling clarified.

“Well, we _do_ actually work there. We just _also_ do this on the side. We recently realized that this is kind of our calling.” Blair’s tone was cheery as though April’s world hadn’t just collapsed around her again. Sterling smacked her sister’s shoulder and took April’s hand, her eyes kind. Even bloody and bruised, April thought Sterling was the most beautiful person she had ever seen She couldn’t believe Sterling would treat her with such kindness and understanding after what she had done at the lock-in.

“You dad… we all know what kind of person he is, and I know that you love him anyway. Completely understandable. The reason your dad had been asking so many questions about is that… _we_ were the ones who arrested him in the first place. I would have done something about it as soon as you told me he was out but..” Sterling trailed off as though irritated by whatever thought had run through her mind. April had spent enough time irritating Sterling to know the expression well.

“You were too busy getting kidnapped. There is no shame in that, Sterl. You had to focus on making sure I would be able to find you and you did a really good job.” Blair reached around April to pat her sisters’ back. April barely kept her jaw from dropping.

“You were WHAT?” April felt panic flood her system despite being able to see Sterling in front of her right that minute.

“Never mind that. It all turned out fine. We’re coping. We’re processing. It’s fine. Anyhow, once I got home and cleaned up and had a nap, I started trying to figure out what happened with you. I knew you wouldn’t just up and break my heart for no reason. Blair wanted to kill you. I believed in you.” Sterling’s voice was earnest as she tried to look into April’s very soul while speaking.

“I… am going to need to know _everything_ ,” April spoke, her mind blown by everything she had heard. “Thank you, though, for your belief, Sterling, and for protecting me.”

April reached up and used the cuff of her sleeve to dab at Sterling’s lip. Sirens shrieked by and stopped in front of the Stevens’ household. April stood up and looked panicked towards the window. Sterling stood as well and took April’s arm. “Just know April, that despite how badly I was hurting I wouldn’t want to do it any differently now. All of this has been awful and just… bad, but together, we are going to be better than this. We’ve torn it all down and we can build it better.” Sterling murmured as they walked.

“Will you come with me?” April asked her, not possessing the words to answer Sterling the way she deserved right now.

“Of course,” Sterling answered, her heart sore.


End file.
